Electronic book (“eBook”) readers, notebook computers, mobile phones with more advanced computing ability and connectivity (“smart phones”), and other devices for the presentation of digital information have ushered in a revolution in the dissemination and consumption of content. In one application, eBooks comprising text, pictures, and other digital representations of printed content have minimized many of the costs of traditional publishing and physical book distribution.
In addition to advantages in production and distribution, eBooks and other forms of digital content hold many benefits for the end user of content. Devices capable of displaying eBooks and other visual information are often more portable and convenient than physical copies. In some devices, the user can additionally provide, or associate, additional information with the content, such as annotations, bookmarks, excerpts, etc., during the presentation of the content. Still further, a display device may be associated with a digital audio player component that has obtained an audio representation of the original content (e.g., an audio book that can be audibly rendered via headphones/speakers) from the same or a different source. In some devices, the audio content can be played back and synchronized with the presentation of the visual content so as to provide a cohesive visual and auditory experience for the user.
Depending on the capabilities and functionality associated with each respective device and the specific nature of the content, a user may access visual content through a myriad of different interfaces provided, or otherwise associated, with a specific device (e.g., a touch screen display on a wireless eBook reader). Although many of these devices provide the capability for audio output, many lack a simple and intuitive interface for controlling the synchronized playback of visual and audio content.